Finding true love
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Lucy are starting new and fresh during the presersis; What will happen during the season? Chapter 6 is posted!
1. Meeting up!

_**Author**_** Note:** Hey guys, I am back and writing for another story of Hawaii 5-0. originally I wanted to write for Numb3rs on this storyline but this is working for me. Please review this storyline and tell me how you like it just no rude language. That's all I ask. Chapter 2 will take me a bit to write. So I decided to post this story as a different section but at the last minute, I decided to change it.

_**Meeting up-**_** LA**

Steve was finding out how to move on with his life after three months since his last break up. He is not looking for a new love but faith is about to move into his life with a new love. She is walking into the place right now. Steve looks at her and smiles. He thinks that he needs to come up to her ask to get to know her before getting a date. Steve gets up and walks over to her table.

Lucy: Hi.

Steve: hello.

Lucy: can I help you with something?

Steve: Just wanted to know if you were waiting for anyone?

Lucy: no. Are you?

Steve: nope. Mind if I sit down?

Lucy: go ahead. What's your name?

Steve: Steve, what is your name?

Lucy: Lucy.

Steve and Lucy interact for about three hours before parting ways. Lucy and Steve decides to have a date night. They both hand out their phone numbers. Steve and Lucy can't wait for their date night together.

_**Author**_** Note:** I know that this chapter is short. I had just written it since I originally wanted to have her in Hawaii with the team but then I remember my chapter plans. I hope that you like it.


	2. Date night

_**Author note**_: Hey guys I am back with chapter 2. Thanks for the review that I got. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Chapter 1 thou 12 are pre-season 1. Since we only know that Steve was sent to the mainland. I am writing again. It's been busy week.  
_**First Date Night**_  
It's time for Steve and Lucy's first date. Steve is heading over to Lucy's place to get her. They have been talking about this for a while. Steve is remembering their first meetup.  
Steve: So how long have you live here?  
Lucy: two years. How long have you been here?  
Steve: pretty since my father had sent me away from my home.  
Lucy: How come your dad send here?  
Steve: I don't know.  
Lucy: I really like you.  
Steve: I really like you too.  
Lucy: maybe we should see how our relationship will turn out?  
Steve: maybe we should.  
Steve and Lucy have been texting all week. Steve pulls into her driveway and gets out of his truck. Lucy opens up the door and smiles at her date.  
Lucy: hey.  
Steve: hi. Are you ready to go?  
Lucy: of course.  
They leave her house and are happy to be together. Steve and Lucy enjoyed the rest of their date.  
_**2 month of dating**_  
Steve is getting ready for their first Halloween together. Lucy is getting dress for her Halloween outfit after she gets out of her house, she is driving to his place. She gets there and heads to knock on the door. Steve pulls her into a kiss and Steve breaks the kiss off.  
Steve: hey, you are here right in time. You look amazing.  
Lucy: thank you.  
Steve and Lucy enjoy their movie date and spending their first night together. Steve wakes up the next morning to Lucy still laying on his chest. He need to go to work but he wants to watch her sleep.  
Lucy: babe, you know watching someone sleeping is weird.  
Steve: oh really?  
Lucy: I am just joking.  
Steve: I wanted to ask if you will move in with me. I mean that we are either here or at your house every night.  
Lucy: I know but are you sure that we are ready for this?  
Steve: yes. You have made me happy. Please move in with me?  
Lucy: alright.  
Steve: what?  
Lucy: yes, I will move in with you  
_**Author note**_: The next chapter will feature them moving into together. I hope that you guys like this chapter.


	3. Moving in and engagment

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys, I am putting two chapters together. The first one is three months and the second one is proposing! I hope that you like it. Happy Veterans day!

_**Three months into the relationship**_

Steve and Lucy are unpacking her stuff. Lucy is putting her clothes in his dresser and trying to do it nicely.

Steve: babe, that's a lot of stuff to be in my dresser.

Lucy: no it's not.

Steve: okay.

Steve and Lucy finished getting her stuff unpack as she goes to make dinner. They are enjoying their first night together.

_**Four months into the relationship**_

Steve is returning home after a long day of shopping for the prefect ring. He's not planning to propose until their six month. Lucy was still not home and his friend is knocking on the door. Steve opens the door and sees his best-friend.

Steve: hey, Kev. What's up?

Kevin: heard that you are getting married?

Steve: not even engaged yet. Who told you that I was thinking about it?

Kevin: I saw you man.

Steve: yeah? Do me a favor and not tell Lucy.

Lucy walks into the house right after that and smiles at Steve. Kevin takes the point and heads home. Lucy goes to make dinner and enjoy the rest day with her boyfriend.

_**Six months into the relationship**_

Steve is planning something for amazing for their date. Lucy know something is going on since her boyfriend is acting weird. Every time that she is in the room to he closes the laptop.

Steve: hey babe.

Lucy: What are you planning?

Steve: You will find out soon.

Lucy: alright.

It's later on and now they are going out to eat. Lucy really knows something is going on because Steve is not being himself. Steve gets out of his chair and kneels on one knee and takes her hand.

Steve: Lucy, will you do the honor of being my wife?

Lucy: yes!

Steve leans into her and gives her a kiss. They return home and make love. After making love, they are laying in bed.

Steve: When do you want this wedding to happen?

Lucy: as soon as possible.

Steve: maybe in three months?

Lucy: that works.


	4. Wedding!

Author note: I hope that you enjoyed chapter 3 and now we are on to chapter 4. This one will go from planning and having the wedding. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter too.

_**Wedding planning**_

Steve is finishing up another work load with his company. Lucy is shopping with her sister and Steve's sister.

Mary: Steve is really happy that you are part of his life.

Lucy: I know.

Mary: Thank you for making my brother a better man.

Lucy: your welcome.

Sarah: I think that Steve has soften up my sister too.

Mary: I am not sure about that.

They finished up shopping and head back to their home. Steve wasn't home yet and so it gave the girls some more time to unpack the wedding stuff. They got it done right as he got home. Steve walked into the house and as his girlfriend and sister, and soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Steve sits down by his girlfriend and wrap his arm around her.

Steve: hey girls.

_**The wedding day**_

Steve is getting ready for walking down the aisle as his best man is also getting ready. They started to head out to where the wedding was taken place. Steve's father was there too. Now it's time for the bride to come down the aisle. Steve saw Lucy walking down the aisle to him. After the wedding, the couple is celebrating with their friends and family. Steve's father comes up to Lucy.

Steve: hey dad.

John: hey, son. Hello to my new daughter.

Lucy: Thank you.

Lucy gives her father-in-law a hug. They finished their night and so they headed for their honeymoon. They spend two weeks alone. They return home and start their marriage life at home.

Author note: Next update will be coming soon. Hope you have a wonderful week!


	5. finding a new home

Author note: hey guys, I'm back with another update! This one is taking place after their wedding.

Steve is getting ready for another mission and is worry how his wife is going to handle it. It's her first one and he is trying to keep her happy about him leaving.

Lucy: hey babe. What time do you have to leave?

Steve: in a few hours. My dad called and wants to know if you want to go out and visit him for a bit while I am gone.

Lucy: I would love too.

Steve and Lucy head to where he is taking off. They shared an emotional goodbye. Steve leaves and Lucy has a couple of days before she goes off to visit her father-in-law. In Hawaii, John meets her at the airport.

John: thanks for coming.

Lucy: it's not problem. Steve's gone for a new mission and I don' know when he will be back.

Lucy got to go to memorial site where Steve's grandfather died. John was happy that his daughter-in-law is experiencing this. After two weeks, Steve is talking to Lucy on the phone. Lucy went home after spending two weeks with her father-in-law.

Steve: You have no idea how much I miss you.

Lucy: I am pretty sure that I do because I miss you about the same amount if not more. I love you.

Steve: I love you too.

Lucy: When are you coming home?

Steve: Soon. Honey, I need to go. I love you

Lucy: be safe please. I love you too.

Steve: I will honey.

Steve gets the man who he is after. Steve gets a call from the man who has his father and gets both his dad and the man's brother dead. Steve calls his wife to make sure that she is okay and she is. She's taking a plane out to Hawaii to meet him there. She had about a night before her husband gets there. Steve lands a little early and call her to tell her that he will meet her at the funeral. As bad as Steve just wanted to be with her now, he need to go meet the governor at the place that his grandfather was killed.

Governor: Hello Steven.

Steve: What can I do you for?

Governor: You can help me find the man that killed your father. I can give you all the means that you need to do it. Also I am creating a task force too and I want you to lead it.

Steve: I need to talk to my wife.

Governor: alright.

Steve leaves to go to the funeral and sees his wife. He holds her hands and gives her a kiss. They manage to get thou the funeral and head to the hotel.

Steve: Why are we not staying at my father's house?

Lucy: because they haven't release it yet. The person that is looking into it is a new guy.

Steve gets up and heads to the front door and opens it.

Lucy: Steve, where are you going?

Steve: My father's house. I need answers.

Lucy: let the police handle it.

Steve looks down the floor and knows that he needs to talk to her about the new job that he hasn't taken yet.

Steve: I had a meeting with the governor and she offered a job to me. Honey, she wants me to lead this new task force here.

Lucy: would that mean no more missions?

Steve: yes, sweetheart.

Lucy: take it. You want answers about your father's death. Steve this would be good for you.

Steve: alright. I will let the governor know later but first I am going to my father's house.

Lucy: alright. I love you.

Steve: I love you too.

Steve heads to his father's house and runs into Danny there. He calls and accepts the governor's offer. Steve and Danny start taking down the people who is responsible for his father's death. Chin and Kono joined the team.


	6. Moving in

Author Note: I am going to finished this storyline soon! I hope that you like it. I am going to finished this storyline in this format.

_**Hotel Room**_

Steve walks into the room after midnight to see his wife sound asleep. He gets ready for bed and lays down next to his wife. She turns her body to snuggle into her husband. The next morning, they wake up and get ready for their run before he has to leave for work. They get done with their run and head to get ready for the day.

Steve: Hey babe, I was thinking that as soon as they let my dad's house go, that we could move into there?

Lucy: I think that would be great.

Steve turns and wraps his arms around his wife and give her a kiss which goes in deeper until Lucy pulls back after hearing his phone ring.

Steve: McGarrett, yeah. I will meet you there Danny.

Lucy: Who's Danny? Is he the newbie at HPD?

Steve: Yeah. I got him transfer on my team.

Lucy: maybe I should come and meet this man.

Steve: maybe as long as you two don't plot against me.

Lucy: Would I do that?

Steve: maybe.

Lucy: Steven, I love you!

Steve: I love you too.

Steve and Lucy give a kiss and then he leaves for the work. By the time that he got to work, he was smiling and ready to go home.

Steve: hey guys.

Chin: hey

Kono: Hi boss.

Steve: Please stop calling me boss. We are a team.

Danny: Well, it seems like someone is happy.

Danny's phone rings and it's his ex-wife wanting to talk about their daughter.

Steve: I can't wait to meet her.

Danny: so you can plot my death?! I can't wait to meet your wife.

Steve: yeah. well she wants to meet you too.

Danny: that's good.

Steve: be nice to her.

Danny: I am nice.

Steve: When you want to be. It's time to get to work.

They finished off the day and Steve was driving to his dad's house. It was now the day it was their house.

Steve: honey, I am home

Lucy: hey.

Steve gave his wife a kiss and hug and took off his badge and gun on the table.

Lucy: So i got a call from your sister today?

Steve: What about?

Lucy: that she is coming in a couple of weeks.


	7. New family

**Author Note: **Alright guys this is my last chapter of this storyline. Sorry about the lack of update for this storyline but I promised that there are many good stories to come. I wrote back in January 13, 2013 but I have been busy.

Mary was coming into the state today and so Steve and Lucy were going to go get here. Steve was wanting to know what is really going on now with his sister. Lucy can tell that her husband was having trouble with this.

Lucy: Honey, relax.

Steve: how can you tell me to relax when we don't know what's going on with my sister?

Lucy: because I know you and love you so I want you to relax.

Mary finally came up to them and they exchange greetings and then there were the surprise. Mary is five months pregnant with her child.

Steve: What's going on Mary?

Mary: Clearly I am pregnant Steve.

Steve: I can see that but by who?

Mary: my ex-boyfriend.

Steve: Alex?

Mary: No John.

Steve: This is great.

Steve walks off to calm down. He just needs to breathe now. Lucy walks over to calm both her husband and sister-in-law.

Mary: he's really upset.

Lucy: he will be fine.

Mary: I am not so sure about it.

Lucy: Let me talk to him and let's go head home.

Mary: alright.

Steve was in his truck waiting for his wife and sister to come so that why they can head home. The whole ride it was quiet. Steve finally got in their driveway and gets out of the truck and heads for the beach. Lucy can tell her husband is really upset now. She gets Mary to get her relax and sleep for a bit. Mary fell asleep for a couple of hours. Lucy walks into the backyard and sees her husband has stood there. She walks down there and sits by her husband.

Steve: So?

Lucy: She's sleeping.

Steve: I don't know what my sister was thinking to sleep with her ex-boyfriend.

Lucy: It's not our spot to judge your sister. She needs us to be there for her.

**Author Note**: hey guys I am finishing this storyline now. I hope that you enjoy it. Let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline.


End file.
